Post aus Mittelerde II
by Alistanniel
Summary: [Stapel 10] Die vielgewünschte Fortsetzung.
1. Erster Stapel

_Inhalt: Die vielgewünschte Fortsetzung. Ich danke euch allen für eure lieben Reviews zum ersten Teil!   
Kategorie: Parodie, of course   
Disclaimer: immer noch dem Tolkien seins, ich borgs mir nur aus._

* * *

  
  
  


**Post aus Mittelerde II   
  
- das Postamt ist wieder geöffnet -**

  
  
  
  
An: Arwen, Schätzchen   
Von: besorgter Papa Elrond   
  
Arwen, meine Süße,   
  
wie geht's dir so? Du hast schon lange nichts mehr von dir hören lassen. Ich weiß ja, dass du momentan andere Sorgen hast. Aber um deinem alten Vater ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben, wirst du ja wohl noch Zeit haben, oder?   
Lass es mich auf jeden Fall wissen, wenn mein Enkelsöhnchen, oder –töchterchen da ist. Ich bin deswegen schon ganz aufgeregt. Deine werten Herren Brüder haben es ja bis jetzt nicht einmal geschafft Frauen zu finden. Geschweige denn Kinder in die Welt zu setzen... zumindest keine von denen ich weiß.   
  
Grüße und Küsse,   
dein dich liebender Papa   
  
**********   
  
An: Frodo aus dem Auenland   
Von: Pippin Tuk, Hobbit und kein Schwein   
  
Hallo Frodo, altes Haus,   
  
wie geht's, wie steht's?   
  
Wahrscheinlich weißt du es noch gar nicht, ich habe bei Gandalf gekündigt. Dieser Zauberer ist echt das Letzte! In meinem Vertrag stand extra keine Verwandlungen in Schweine. Und nicht nur, dass er sich nicht daran gehalten hat. Gleich danach hat er mich in eine Kuh, und zum Schluss in einen Esel verzaubert. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte Merry nicht mal Zeit mir zu helfen. Und zwar weil er sich vor Lachen am Fußboden wälzte. Mit mir kann man es ja machen. Ich bin ja nur der kleine Pippin Tuk. Aber was zu viel ist, ist zu viel.   
Ich gehe wieder heim ins Auenland. Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja mal auf ein Bier im Grünen Drachen.   
  
Bis irgendwann,   
Pippin   
  
**********   
  
An: Galadriel, Herrin von Lórien   
Von: Legolas am Rande des Wahnsinns   
  
Liebe Galadriel,   
  
bitte hilf mir! Schnell. Ich halte das Gejammer von diesem Zwerg nicht mehr aus. Könntest du ihm nicht schreiben, dass du ihn wenigstens ein bisschen gern hast? Das würde schon reichen, um ihn aus seiner Depri-Phase zu holen.   
  
Danke im Voraus,   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, frischgebackener Opa   
Von: total erschöpfte Arwen   
  
Hallo Paps,   
  
es tut mir so leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht bei dir gemeldet habe, aber im Moment bin ich fix und fertig. Übrigens bist du seit sechs Tagen Opa! Wie findest du das?   
Aragorn konnte bei der Geburt unseres Sohnes sein Versprechen wider erwarten nicht halten. Oma hat mich zwar vorgewarnt. Aber damit, dass er so sehr die Nerven wegwirft, hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Die Hebamme hat ihn schließlich sogar aus dem Zimmer geschmissen.   
  
Viele Bussi,   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Glorfindel, bester Kumpel   
Von: überglücklicher Elrond   
  
He Glorfindel,   
  
weißt du schon das Neueste? Ich bin Großvater! Ist das nicht toll? Ich freu mich ja so.   
Könntest du bitte ein bisschen auf Bruchtal aufpassen, während ich nach Gondor aufbreche, um meinen Enkelsohn zu sehen. Und habe ein Auge auf meine Jungs. Oder besser zwei. Dafür, dass sie bald 2600 werden, benehmen sie sich wie 300.   
  
Dank dir,   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: herzallerliebste Galadriel   
Von: Haldir, krank vor Sehnsucht   
  
Galadriel, mein Goldstück,   
  
hast du Celeborn endlich beigebracht wie man kocht? Ich könnte nämlich auch ein paar Kochstunden vertragen. Nein, im Ernst, ich bin krank vor Sehnsucht nach dir.   
Aragorn hat gesagt Sport betreiben hilft gegen Liebeskummer und Herzschmerz. Seine Kraftkammer ist auch wirklich nicht zu verachten. Inzwischen habe ich jedes Gerät ausgiebig getestet. Aber hilft nichts. Es tut mir alles nur noch mehr weh.   
Außerdem ist Minas Tirith langweilig. Ich will heim nach Lórien.   
  
In Liebe,   
Haldir   
  
**********   
  
An: liebeskranker Haldir   
Von: mitleidende Galadriel   
  
Haldir, Schnuckel,   
  
du tust mir ja so leid, armer Mann. Leider ist Celeborn als Koch nicht besonders bewandert. Ein bisschen wird es noch dauern, bis wir das Kochbuch von meiner Mutter durch haben.   
Aragorns Kraftkammer, ja? Nur zu deiner Information, wir Elben bekommen für gewöhnlich keinen Muskelkater. Oder bist du etwa ein Hypochonder?   
  
Deine dich liebende   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Meister Zwerg, Gimli mit Namen   
Von: Galadriel, Golden Lady   
  
Lieber Gimli,   
  
mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass es dir momentan nicht sehr gut geht. Das tut mir leid. Ich finde dich nämlich ganz süß. Das wollt ich dir nur sagen.   
Ich wünsch dir baldige Besserung.   
  
Gruß,   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Pippin, der Tuk, den sie Schweinchen nannten   
Von: Frodo, Bilbos Neffe   
  
Hallo Pippin,   
  
also nein, das ist zu komisch... Ich meine, was bildet sich Gandalf eigentlich ein? Also wirklich, wie kann er dich nur in ein Schwein verwandeln.   
Aber findest du nicht, dass du ein wenig über reagiert hast? Als Gegenleistung bekommen Merry und du immerhin zwei Wochen bezahlten Urlaub in Lórien. Und es weiß doch jeder, dass es dort die besten Saunas gibt.   
  
Grüße,   
dein Frodo   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, treusorgender Ehemann und Vater   
Von: erledigter Arwen   
  
Hallo Süßer,   
  
wenn du deine Audienzen erledigt hast, könntest du dich dann bitte um deinen Sohn kümmern. Ich brauche dringend eine Pause, und werde am Nachmittag mit Éowyn einen Marktbummel unternehmen. Wenn ich dir irgendwas mit mitbringen soll, musst du es mir nur sagen, vorausgesetzt deine königlichen Pflichten lassen dir genug Zeit dafür.   
In Eldarions Zimmer findest du alles was du zum Babysitten brauchst. Viel Spaß beim Windeln wechseln.   
  
Bussi,   
Arwen   
  
**********   



	2. Zweiter Stapel

_Tatataaa, der zweite Stapel.   
Gehört auch noch dem Tolkien.   
  
@ Liloe: Danke, freut mich sehr :) _

* * *

  
  
  
An: Galadriel, holdes Wesen   
Von: Haldir   
  
Meine Liebste,   
  
ich versichere dir ich bin kein Hypochonder... ich weiß ja nicht einmal was das ist. Aber so wie es klingt, bin ich das ganz bestimmt nicht.   
Das heißt dann wohl ich bin der erste Elb mit Muskelkater. Irgendwie hat das was. Vielleicht komm ich jetzt endlich ins Buch der Rekorde. Nachdem mir der arrogante Düsterwald-Prinz Legolas den Titel Orkjäger des Jahres weggeschnappt hat, hatte ich die Hoffnung auf einen Eintrag schon fast aufgegeben. Für Elbenlords die Ehefrau ausspannen kommt man ja leider nicht ins Buch der Rekorde.   
  
Küsschen,   
dein Haldir   
  
**********   
  
An: Haldir, lebensmüder Weiberheld   
Von: kurz vor der Explosion stehender Celeborn   
  
Haldir,   
  
sag mal was soll das eigentlich, Freundchen? Du erdreistest dich meiner Frau derartige Briefe zu schreiben. Was fällt dir ein? Wenn dir dein Leben in Mittelerde lieb ist, lass die Finger von ihr. Ich warne dich zum letzten Mal, du Vollidiot von ehemaligem Hauptmann. O ja, du hast richtig gelesen. Du bist hiermit gefeuert, und zwar fristlos! Sollte ich noch einmal erleben, wie du dich an meine Gattin heranmachst, befördere ich dich höchstpersönlich zurück nach Valinor.   
Ich hoffe du hast das verstanden, ich werde mich nämlich nicht wiederholen!   
  
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, Miesmacher und noch mieserer Koch   
Von: Galadriel, Herrin des drohenden Blicks   
  
Celeborn,   
  
wie kommst du dazu heimlich meine Post zu lesen? Ich lese doch auch nicht die deine. Eigentlich kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass die sehr lesenswert wäre. Ich meine, wer schreibt dir schon? Einem Nicht-Kochen-Könner mit Orktrunk-Bauch.   
Sieh du nur mal zu wie du das Erdäpfelpüree mit Letscho und Tofulaibchen ohne meine Hilfe zusammen bringst.   
  
Küsschen,   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Onki Glorfie   
Von: Elladan und Elrohir   
  
Hallo Glorfindel,   
  
wir brauchen dringend deinen Rat. Unser Paps hat es sich doch noch anders überlegt. Er meint er will es nicht riskieren uns allein in Bruchtal zu lassen. Deshalb sollen wir mit nach Gondor kommen, um unseren Neffen zu sehen.   
Nur was zum Teufel schenkt man einem kleinen Kind? Hast du nicht eine Idee? Schließlich hast du uns doch auch was geschenkt, als wir noch Babys waren, oder?   
  
Grüße,   
Elladan und Elrohir   
  
**********   
  
An: Eli I und II   
Von: Glorfindel, lachend   
  
Na ihr zwei,   
  
also wirklich, ihr habt Probleme. Wie wär's wenn ihr zu Abwechslung euer Köpfchen anstrengt? Hab ich damals genauso gemacht... Na gut, eure Mutter gab mir einen Tipp. Aber auf Teddybären wäre ich auch selber gekommen. Ehrlich!   
  
Gruß,   
Glorfindel   
  
**********   
  
An: Legoland... ähm –las   
Von: Gimli, total happy   
  
Lieber Legolas,   
  
du glaubst ja nicht was passiert ist. Ich habe einen Brief von Galadriel bekommen. Sie findet mich ganz süß! Sie mag mich, oh ich bin ja so glücklich.   
Wie war euer Dingsbums-nicht-für-Zwerge-erlaubt-Fest? Und warum durfte ich nicht mitfeiern? Wenn du nicht mein bester Kumpel wärst, würde ich denken, du wolltest mich loswerden.   
  
Dein   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Pippin Oink Tuk   
Von: Merry B.   
  
Hallo Pip,   
  
ach komm, jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt. Gandalf hat doch nur Spaß gemacht. Außerdem sei froh. dass er sein Handwerk so gut beherrscht. Sonst hättest du vielleicht dein Ringelschwänzchen für immer behalten.   
Aber gut, wenn du nicht willst, nehme ich halt Frodo oder Sam statt dir nach Lórien mit. Die freuen sich bestimmt.   
  
Dein   
Merry   
  
**********   
  
An: Meriadoc Brandybock, Auenland   
Von: Gimli, Glóins Sohn   
  
Lieber Merri,   
  
mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass dein Mitreisender für zwei Wochen Lórien abgesprungen ist, und du Ersatz suchst. Der allerpassendste Kandidat dafür, schreibt gerade diesen Brief.   
Was ich sagen wollte, bitte nimm mich mit! Du wirst auch gar nicht merken, dass ich da bin, versprochen.   
  
Gruß,   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Neun-Finger-Frodo   
Von: Gandalf, Mithrandir, Tharkun, usw.   
  
Lieber Frodo,   
  
bestimmt hast du schon gehört, dass Pippin bei mir gekündigt hat. Er reagiert wie immer über. Aber zur Sache, ich bin auf der Suche nach einem neuen Assistent, die Show muss ja weiter gehen. Dabei hätte ich an dich gedacht.   
Wenn du leichte gut bezahlte Arbeit haben willst, ist Zauberassistent genau das Richtige. Und noch dazu bekommst du zwei Wochen bezahlten Urlaub in einem Domizil deiner Wahl. Zur Zeit steht Moria mit seinen unterirdischen Thermalquellen und Schlammbädern hoch im Kurs. Überleg es dir.   
  
Grüße,   
Gandalf   
  
**********   
  
An: Faramir, rechte Hand des Königs   
Von: ehemaliger Waldläufer Aragorn   
  
Lieber Faramir,   
  
du musst mir helfen, schnell. Arwen zieht einfach mit Éowyn zum Marktbummel los, und lässt mich mit Eldarion hier sitzen. Dabei habe ich doch keine Ahnung wie man Windeln wechselt und Babymilch zubereitet. Da du diese Phase bei deiner Tochter inzwischen hinter dir hast, dachte ich du könntest mir einige Ratschläge geben.   
  
Dein   
Aragorn   
  
**********   



	3. Dritter Stapel

_Der dritte Stapel, endlich fertig.   
Tolkien seins.   
  
@ all: Danke, danke, danke, freut mich total, dass es so gut ankommt :-) _

* * *

  
  
  
An: Gally, geliebtes Weib   
Von: Celeborn   
  
Galadriel,   
  
ich hab dich auch lieb.   
  
Du findest meinen Orktrunk-Bauch sexy, ich weiß es, leugnen ist zwecklos.   
Seit wann serviert man denn bitte Erdäpfelpüree und Letscho mit Tofulaibchen? Dass das nicht passt, weiß sogar ich.   
  
Bussi,   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Gimli mit dem langen Bart   
Von: Legolas vom Düsterwald   
  
Hallo Gimli,   
  
also das Fest war sehr amüsant. Ich hab so einen Kater. Mein armer Kopf. Und warum du nicht mitfeiern durftest? Ganz einfach, es war eine intern elbische Angelegenheit.   
Galadriel findet dich also ganz süß, ja? Na gut, ich wusste schon immer, dass sie unter Geschmacksverwirrung leidet. Es ist mir unbegreiflich, was sie an dem komischen Haldir findet. Es gibt attraktivere Männer als den da. Wie mich zum Beispiel. Nicht, dass du jetzt denkst, ich stehe auf Galadriel. Nein danke, die will ich nicht mal geschenkt. Das Mädchen von dem ich dir erzählt habe, Nessa, ist doch viel jünger und knackiger.   
  
Dein   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: armer König Aragorn   
Von: Faramir, der sich diebisch freut   
  
Lieber Aragorn,   
  
ha, endlich etwas, das ich besser kann als du. Und wenn es auch nur Babysitten ist. Den Triumph muss ich erst mal genießen. Danach stehe ich dir aber gerne und jederzeit mit Rat und Tat zur Seite.   
Ich hab dir die Anleitungen „Babypflege für Väter leicht gemacht", die mir Éowyn gegeben hat, mitgeschickt. Mögen sie dir hilfreich sein. Das Wichtigste beim Windeln wechseln steht allerdings nicht dort drin. Und zwar, dass es überaus ratsam ist, sich erst einmal mit einer Nasenklammer zu bewaffnen.   
  
Viel Glück noch bei deinem Unterfangen.   
  
Gruß,   
Faramir   
  
**********   
  
An: Legolas Blödelb   
Von: empörter Gimli   
  
He Legolas,   
  
Galadriel soll nicht knackig sein? Dass ich nicht lache! Was erzählst du da für einen Unsinn? Du erinnerst dich doch noch, was ich dir über meinen nächtlichen Spaziergang in Lórien erzählt habe. Ich habe schließlich Augen wie ein Habicht. Also muss ich es wohl wissen... Und woher weißt du eigentlich so genau, dass sie nicht knackig ist, ha?   
Auf die Antwort bin ich jedenfalls gespannt.   
  
Gruß,   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: rote-Herzerl-vor-Augen-Gimli   
Von: Merry mit y   
  
Lieber Gimli,   
  
erst einmal schreibt man Merry mit y nicht mit i.   
Und wenn du willst, kannst du gerne statt Pip mit nach Lórien kommen. Aber bist du sicher, dass es ratsam ist, wenn du dich in nächster Zeit in Lórien sehen lässt? Ich weiß ja, du bist in die Lady verknallt. Was man so hört, bist du da allerdings nicht der einzige, worüber Lord Celeborn nicht sehr erfreut ist. Naja, kann man ihm nicht verübeln.   
Ich werde jedenfalls nicht für dich den Leibwächter spielen.   
  
Gruß,   
Merry   
  
**********   
  
An: Glorfindel, der Wachhund   
Von: besorgter Elrond   
  
Glorfindel, mein Freund,   
  
sag mir, wie läuft es in Bruchtal? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich hoffe ihr kommt ohne mich zurecht, eine Weile werde ich noch weg sein. Wenigstens sind meine zwei Riesenbabys hier bei mir, aber ich mach mir trotzdem Sorgen um mein geliebtes Bruchtal. Das verstehst du doch?   
  
Dein   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Faaaaramir!!!!   
Von: verzweifelter Aragorn   
  
Faaaaaaaramir!!!!!!!   
  
Hilf mir! Ich bin König und kein Kindermädchen. Könntest Éowyn irgendwie von den Marktbummeln mit meiner Arwen abhalten? Wenn du das nicht schaffst bleibt mir keine Wahl. Dann muss ich Arwen fesseln und knebeln. Nicht dass ich mich nicht gern um meinen süßen kleinen Jungen kümmere. Aber hast du schon mal von Schlaflieder singenden Waldläufern gehört? Na eben. Außerdem magert meine Geldtasche ab, während Arwens Kleiderschrank aus allen Nähten platzt. Wann sie das alles anzieht möcht ich wissen.   
  
Dein   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, unter Halluzinationen leidend   
Von: gereizte Galadriel   
  
Lieber Celeborn,   
  
bist du vom Mallornbaum gefallen? Ich soll deinen schwabbeligen Orktrunk-Bauch sexy finden? Wie käme ich dazu? Früher, da hattest du mal einen Waschbrettbauch, der war richtig sexy.   
Du erdreistest dich dazu die Rezepte, die im Kochbuch meiner Mutter zu kritisieren?! Also das steht dir ja nun wirklich nicht zu. Meine Mama gehört zu den besten Köchinnen in der Geschichte der Elben, hat mein Papa immer gesagt. Und sie hat mir alles beigebracht, was sie konnte.   
  
Ach, und nenn mich nie wieder Gally! Schließlich hab ich mir auch abgewöhnt dich bei deinem wundervollen hochelbischen Namen zu nennen, nicht wahr, Teleporno?   
  
Deine   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, lieber guter Schwiegersohn   
Von: herz- nicht hirnkranker Celeborn   
  
Lieber Elrond,   
  
wie geht's dir so?   
  
Wie findest du deine neue Opa-Rolle? Bei mir ist jetzt das erste Ur- dran. Da fühlt man sich uralt, kann ich dir sagen. Ich meine, ich bin alt, aber normalerweise fühle ich mich nicht so. Nur in letzter Zeit ist es vermehrt der Fall. Und Galadriel ist schuld! Hast du nicht eine Idee, wie ich diesen unverschämten Haldir loswerden kann? Gefeuert hab ich ihn schon mal, aber ich will, dass er ganz verschwindet.   
  
Grüße,   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, bemitleidenswertester aller Waldläufer   
Von: Faramir aus dem schönen Ithilien   
  
Lieber Aragorn,   
  
singen musste ich zum Glück nicht. Aber auch nur weil Éowyn der Meinung ist, dass ich eine Singstimme wie ein Reibeisen habe.   
Du willst Arwen fesseln und knebeln? Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Vielleicht kann ich Éowyn so auch davon abhalten den schwerverdienten Inhalt meiner Geldtasche auf fatale Weise zu dezimieren. Und falls es dich tröstet, ich habe mich auch schon desöfteren gefragt, wann Éowyn das alles anziehen will, was sie im Schrank hat.   
  
Dein   
Faramir   
  
**********   



	4. Vierter Stapel

_Stapel Nummer vier.   
Da sich nix geändert hat, gehörts noch dem Tolkien.   
  
@ Arlessiar: oh, danke :) Ich war eigentlich der Ansicht, es werde von Mal zu Mal blöder *g* _

* * *

  
  
  
An: Lord Celeborn   
Von: Glorfindel stellvertretend für Elrond   
  
Lieber Celeborn,   
  
dies ist der automatische Briefbeantworter von Elrond. Der Lord befindet sich zur Zeit nicht in Bruchtal, deshalb bearbeite ich, Glorfindel, seine Post stellvertretend für ihn. Obwohl ich unterbezahlt werde.   
Sobald Elrond zurück kehrt, wird er sich deines Problems annehmen, dafür werde ich sorgen.   
  
Gezeichnet,   
Glorfindel   
  
**********   
  
An: Éomer, König von Rohan   
Von: Gandalf, bester Zauberer in Mittelerde   
  
Lieber Éomer,   
  
musste das wirklich sein? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sich Pippin sich das nicht gefallen lassen würde. Aber nein, du musstest ja unbedingt darauf bestehen, dass ich ihn in ein Schwein, eine Kuh und einen Esel verwandle. Jetzt kann ich mir einen neuen Assistenten suchen. Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer es heutzutage ist gute Leute zu finden?   
Deine Prämie nehme ich aber trotzdem gerne an. Ich könnte einen neuen Kaninchen-zieh-Hut brauchen, und die sind verdammt teuer.   
  
Gruß,   
Gandalf   
  
**********   
  
An: Pippin der magische Tuk   
Von: König Éomer, untröstlich   
  
Lieber Pippin,   
  
also nicht, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hätte, aber du wirst es wohl am besten wissen, dass es nicht besonders empfehlenswert ist, sich Gandalfs Zorn zuzuziehen.   
Das mit den Verwandlungen in die Tiere geht auf mein Konto. Ich habe Gandalf dafür eine Extraprämie für neue Zauberausstattung gegeben. Du musst selber zugeben, dass die Show ein riesiger Erfolg war. Ich sage dir, so ein Renner war nicht einmal der Zirkus, der vor zwei Monden in Edoras gastierte.   
  
Entschuldigend,   
Éomer   
  
**********   
  
An: erhabener weiser edler Lord Celeborn   
Von: selbst   
  
Grüß dich,   
  
Memo eins: Bei Galadriel entschuldigen; Valentinstagsgeschenk nicht vergessen   
Memo zwei: Haldir daran hindern Valentinstagsgeschenk für Galadriel zu besorgen   
Memo drei: Wenn zweite Memo scheitert, Haldir in den Hintern treten; Stadtverweis erteilen   
Memo vier: Aufhören Elrond voll zu jammern, kann mir doch nicht helfen   
  
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, ärmster der Armen   
Von: überaus weiser Elrond   
  
Hallo Celeborn,   
  
Glorfindel hat mir gleich nach meiner Rückkehr nach Bruchtal deinen Brief gegeben. Und siehe da, mir ist die ultimative Lösung eingefallen. Manchmal staune ich selber über meine unendliche Klugheit.   
Alles was du tun musst, ist mit anderen Frauen flirten. Es gibt bestimmt genug hübsche Damen in Caras Galadhon, die dich sehr begehrenswert finden. Galadriel wird rasen vor Eifersucht, so wie ich sie kenne. Und bumm hast du wieder ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Vergiss dann allerdings auf keinen Fall ihr ein schönes romantisches Valentinstagsgeschenk zu machen. Frauen stehen auf so was. Glaub mir, sie wird dir zu Füßen liegen.   
  
Beste Grüße,   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Gandalfo Magico   
Von: Peregrin   
  
Hallo Gandalf,   
  
naaa gut, wenn das so ist, werde ich dir noch einmal verzeihen. Aber du musst mir schwören, dass du mich nie nie wieder in ein Schwein, einen Esel oder ähnliches verwandelst. Wenn du mich schon so erniedrigen musst, hättest du mir wenigstens was von Éomers Prämie abgeben können, du elendiger Geizhals.   
Und noch was. Du weißt aber schon, dass dein neuer Künstlername Gandalfo Magico bescheuert ist? Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, nenn dich halt so, nur verschone mich bloß mit Pipo.   
  
Grüße,   
Pippin   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen Undó... ich kann nicht elbisch   
Von: verwirrte Éowyn   
  
Hallo Arwen,   
  
Faramir sagt, ich wäre kaufsüchtig. Findest du, dass er recht hat? Dabei kaufe ich überhaupt nicht mehr ein als du. Und du hast gesagt das ist nur das Allernötigste. Also frage ich mich, was der für ein Problem damit hat? Regt sich Aragorn auch auf?   
Ach, hast du demnächst mal wieder Zeit für eine Shoppingtour? Ich bräuchte neue Reitkleidung.   
  
Deine   
Éowyn   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen-Schatzi-Mausi-Putzi   
Von: Aragorn, liebender Ehemann   
  
Hallo mein Mäuschen,   
  
ich denke es ist besser, ich schreibe das, was ich dir anzukündigen habe, auf.   
Und zwar werde ich nächste Woche für ein paar Tage Urlaub machen. Es wird eine reine Männer Runde, wir müssen schließlich auch mal unter uns sein. Und nein, meine Waldläufer-Kumpels aus dem Norden, die du so nett als Penner bezeichnet hast, werden nicht mitkommen. Dafür aber Faramir, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas und Haldir.   
Aber ich schwöre dir, dass ich am Valentinstag bei dir sein werde. Und im Sommer machen wir dann einen schönen romantischen Urlaub zu zweit, versprochen. Na gut, Eldarion darf auch mit.   
  
Viele Bussi,   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Gimli Drückeberger   
Von: erschütterter Legolas   
  
He Gimli,   
  
was soll das heißen, du kommst nicht auf das Männer Treffen nächste Woche? Das wird doch aber bestimmt total lustig. Jetzt sei kein Spaßverderber. Sogar der werte König von Gondor kommt. Und du willst kneifen, du Drückeberger? Das glaub ich ja wohl nicht.   
  
Ach, und wegen meiner Bemerkung über Galadriel. Naja, das weiß ich natürlich nicht wirklich. Wofür hältst du mich? Aber dass sie zu den ältesten Elben in Mittelerde gehört, ist eine unumstößliche Tatsache. Außerdem kursieren da Gerüchte...   
  
Dein   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: Spezi Legolas   
Von: Gimli Klein geht allein   
  
Hallo Legolas,   
  
find ich nett von dir, ich dachte nicht, dass dir so viel daran liegt, dass ich zu diesem Treffen erscheine. Aber so leid es mir tut, ich komme trotzdem nicht. Denn ansonsten könnte es sein, dass entweder Haldir oder ich nicht mehr lebend wieder nach Hause zurück kehren. Wie ich den kenne, brüstet er sich vor den anderen damit, dass er es geschafft hat, die Herrin von Lórien zu verführen. Und wenn er das tut, vergesse ich mich.   
  
Grüße,   
Gimli   
  
**********   



	5. Fünfter Stapel

_Stapel, der Fünfte. Es geht mal wieder weiter!   
Und wie immer leihe ichs mir nur aus, gehört ja alles dem Tolkien._

* * *

  
  
  
An: Gimli, Glóins Sprössling   
Von: Überredenskünstler Legolas   
  
Hallo Gimli,   
  
also wenn das das einzige Problem ist, dem kann man abhelfen. Aragorn und ich werden Haldir einen Maulkorb verpassen, wenn er anfängt blöd zu reden. Recht so? Kommst du jetzt mit? Ach bitte. Nur Elben und zwei Menschen ist doch langweilig.   
Ich habe übrigens Elronds Juniors gebeten Haldir ein wenig auszuhorchen, und heraus zu finden, was er Galadriel zum Valentinstag schenken will. Wenn ich es weiß, sag ich es dir. Dann kannst du ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Aber dafür bist du es mir schuldig auf das Treffen mitzukommen, klar?   
  
Dein   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn-Bärli   
Von: Arwen   
  
Hallo Schnuckel,   
  
da du mir ja doch nicht zuhörst, eben auf diesem Weg. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß auf dem Treffen. Trink nicht zu viel, hörst du? Lass das Pfeifenrauchen bleiben, und vergiss nicht Unterhosen zum Wechseln einzupacken. Und nimm auch einen Pullover mit, ich habe nämlich keine Lust mir hinterher dein Gejammer anzuhören, wenn du verkühlt im Bett liegst und dich wie ein Baby benimmst.   
  
Küsschen,   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Legolas   
Von: alles verstehender Gimli   
  
Lieber Legolas,   
  
so langsam glaube ich du hast irgendwelche Hintergedanken. Ich und Haldirs Pläne durchkreuzen? Dir ist aber schon klar, dass der etwas größer ist als ich? Mir scheint du willst unbedingt, dass wir zwei uns in die Haare kriegen. Wie war das noch, wenn zwei sich streiten, freut sich der dritte? Ich kauf dir nicht ab, dass du Galadriel ‚nicht einmal geschenkt' willst. Allein wie du sie in Lórien angesehen hast. Du erträgst nicht, dass sie einem anderen Mann zu Füßen liegt, als dir, das ist es! Nimm dir doch ein Beispiel an mir. Ich sehe das ganz gelassen. Aber Haldir kille ich trotzdem noch.   
  
Grüße,   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Elladan und Elrohir, macht was!   
Von: Haldir, sehr wichtig   
  
Hallo ihr zwei,   
  
ihr müsst mir einen Gefallen tun, seid so gut, ja? Bitte legt bei eurem Opa ein gutes Wort für mich ein, damit er mir meinen Job wieder gibt. Das Nichtstun geht mir langsam auf die Socken.   
Warum wollt ihr eigentlich wissen, was ich Galadriel zum Valentinstag schenke? Na egal. Ich sags euch. Aber nur, wenn ihr mir helft. Also, ich werde sie ausführen. Erst ein romantisches Essen, dann eine Bootsfahrt im Mondschein. Und einen großen Strauß Rosen dazu. Aber wenn Celeborn mich nicht schnell wieder einstellt, kann ich mir das alles nicht leisten. Tut was!   
  
Gruß,   
Haldir   
  
**********   
  
An: Sam, Hobbit, Auenland   
Von: Gimli, brauche Hilfe!   
  
Lieber Sam,   
  
da Menschen, auch wenn sie der König von Gondor und mit Elbenmaid verheiratet sind, was Valentinstagsgeschenke angeht, nicht wirklich einen großen Ideenreichtum besitzen, frag ich eben dich. Schließlich hast es du auch geschafft eine Frau zu finden. Kannst du mir irgendetwas empfehlen, das es nicht überall gibt, und worüber sich ein Engel freuen könnte? Und beeil dich bitte. Es ist nicht ewig Zeit bis zum Valentinstag.   
  
Gruß,   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Haldir Halodri   
Von: Celeborn, immer noch sauer   
  
Haldir,   
  
was soll das? Jetzt fängst du auch noch an meine lieben Enkelsöhne zu bestechen, schämst du dich überhaupt nicht? Und ich werde dich sicherlich nicht wieder einstellen. Wenn du Geld brauchst, sieh zu, dass du woanders Arbeit findest. Soweit ich weiß sucht der König von Gondor einen Babysitter.   
Und nochmal zur Erinnerung, lass deine dreckigen Finger gefälligst von meiner Frau!   
  
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Herr Zwerg Gimli   
Von: Mr. S. Gamdschie   
  
Lieber Gimli,   
  
schön mal wieder von dir zu hören. Naja, ich weiß zwar womit ich meinen Engel erfreuen kann, aber deshalb habe ich auch keine Ahnung was deinem gefällt. Schenk ihr ein Säckchen mit Hobbit-Pfeifenkraut. Das gibt's garantiert nur hier im Auenland. Oder wie wäre es mit einem romantischen Dinner? Ich hätte da sogar einige herrliche Rezepte für dich. Steinpilzsuppe als Vorspeise, und als Hauptgericht gebackene Champignons mit Sauce Tartar. Wie klingt das?   
  
Grüße,   
Sam   
  
**********   
  
An: demnächst einen Kopf kürzerer Gimli   
Von: aufgebrachter Legolas   
  
He Gimli,   
  
sag mal spinnst du jetzt komplett? Ich soll nicht ertragen können, dass Galadriel einem anderen Mann als mir zu Füßen liegt. Pah! Ich glaube eher das ist dein Problem, nicht meins. Wenn ich sie wollte, hätte ich sie doch schon längst. Meinem umwerfenden Charme kann keine Frau widerstehen. Auch eine Lady der Noldor nicht. Schreib dir das ein für alle mal hinter die Ohren!   
  
Mit besten Grüßen,   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen, Liebste   
Von: dein Ehemann Aragorn   
  
Hallo Süße,   
  
nein, ich werde nicht zu viel trinken. Hab ich schließlich noch nie, wofür hältst du mich? Ich bin doch kein Saufbold wie Celeborn. Aber rauchen, das tun doch alle, die echte Männer sind. Sogar die Elben, und das heißt was... ähm... damit war jetzt natürlich kein Angehöriger deiner Familie gemeint. Unterhosen und Pullover hab ich auch eingepackt, zufrieden?   
  
Hab dich lieb,   
Aragorn   
  
**********   



	6. Sechster Stapel

_Stapel Nummer sechs, endlich! ;-)   
Auch das ist noch alles dem Tolkien seins._

* * *

  
  
  
An: Gimli, Romantikanfänger   
Von: Aragorn, Vollprofi   
  
Lieber Gimli,   
  
du wolltest, dass ich Faramir frage, was er Éowyn zum Valentinstag schenkt. Das habe ich natürlich gern für dich gemacht. Zugegeben, ganz uneigennützig war es auch nicht. Die Antwort ist eine Rose für jedes Lebensjahr. Ach, wie romantisch. Aber bei Galadriel würde das ziemlich teuer werden. Bei Arwen leider auch. Nun ja, ich bin zwar König von Gondor, aber deswegen noch lange kein Krösus.   
Wie es aussieht hast du noch immer keine Lösung für dein Problem. Du könntest noch Elrond fragen, was er Celebrían immer so geschenkt hat.   
  
Es grüßt dich,   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond Obergescheit   
Von: verzweifelter Celeborn   
  
Hallo Elrond,   
  
falls je ein Beweis von Nöten war, dass man einen Halbelben niemals mit Dingen konfrontieren sollte, für die es einen Vollblutelben braucht, jetzt habe ich ihn.   
Ich habe deinen ach so klugen Vorschlag befolgt und ein wenig mit anderen Frauen geflirtet. Und weißt du was Galadriel getan hat? Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich mich nicht schäme, in meinem Alter diese jungen Dinger anzubaggern.   
Derjenige, der dich für weise erklärt hat, muss stockbesoffen gewesen sein. Eines habe ich daraus auf alle Fälle gelernt. Und zwar nie wieder auf dich zu hören!   
  
Gruß,   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Lord Celeborn   
Von: Haldir   
  
Lieber Celeborn,   
  
ich bin doch kein Babysitter, ich bin der verdammt beste Hauptmann, den du in ganz Mittelerde kriegen kannst. Habe ich die Grenzen deines Landes und auch deine Ehefrau nicht immer vorbildlich beschützt?   
Außerdem möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass meine Finger überhaupt nicht dreckig sind. Schließlich wasche ich sie regelmäßig.   
  
Mit Grüßen,   
Haldir   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, lästiger Schwiegervater   
Von: Elrond, erhabener Lord von Bruchtal   
  
He Celeborn,   
  
jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich lasse dir aus reiner übergroßer Herzensgüte meinen überaus wertvollen und sehr gefragten Rat zukommen, und alles was du kannst, ist meckern? Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Galadriel andere Männer attraktiver findet, als dich. Mal unter uns, ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Hab mich immer schon gewundert, wie du nur so eine Göttin von Tochter haben konntest. Sie kommt nach ihrer Mutter, da beseht kein Zweifel.   
Meinen Rat brauchst du jedenfalls nie wieder zu befolgen, weil ich dir nämlich keinen mehr geben werde. Auch wenn du mich auf Knien anwinselst.   
Und zu deiner Information, dieser Halbelb hier, der mehr Elb ist, als so mancher Vollblutelb, war noch nie stockbesoffen.   
  
Leb wohl,   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Legolas, Thranduils Lieblingssohn   
Von: Gimli aus den Tiefen von Moria   
  
Hallo Legolas,   
  
na wenn du es sagst, dass du nicht an Galadriel interessiert bist, dann glaub ich dir natürlich. Allmählich verstehe ich, warum du immer noch Single bist. Wenn sogar die Schönste der Schönen bei deinen Qualitätstests durchfliegt.   
Ich habe mir übrigens einen Plan zurechtgelegt, und brauche dafür deine Hilfe. Also zuerst einmal werde ich Haldir ausschalten, indem ich in seinem Namen einen Brief an Galadriel schreibe, worin er irgendwas an ihr kritisiert, was sie auf die Palme bringt. Und da kommst du ins Spiel. Da ich weder Elbisch lesen noch schreiben kann, musst du den Brief für mich verfassen. Machst du das? Sobald Haldir aus dem Weg geräumt ist, werde ich Galadriel zu einem romantischen Dinner und einer Bootsfahrt im Mondschein ausführen.   
  
Dein   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Haldir, nicht der Hellste   
Von: Lord Celeborn   
  
Also Haldir,   
  
eine Leuchte bist du ja nicht gerade. Du kannst deine Hände waschen so oft du willst. Solange du dich an anderer Männer Frauen vergreifst, werden sie immer dreckig sein.   
Nun, ich muss zugeben Lórien hast du immer sehr gut bewacht. Aber mit meine Ehefrau beschützen war nicht gemeint, dass du das auch nachts im Bett tust. Das kann ich nämlich auch sehr gut selber.   
Deinen alten Job haben jetzt übrigens Rumíl und Orophin inne. Und soll ich dir was sagen? Sie machen das ganz ausgezeichnet. Ich hätte dich schon früher rausschmeißen sollen.   
  
Gruß von   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Galadriel, meine Süße   
Von: Haldir (Gimli&Legolas Inc.)   
  
Liebste Galadriel,   
  
ich habe nachgedacht, und hätte dir da einen kleinen Vorschlag zu machen. Nicht dass mir dein blondes Haar nicht gefällt, es ist sehr schön, aber wie wäre es, wenn du es schwarz tönst? Du weißt ja, es gibt viele Vorurteile gegen Blonde. Natürlich glaube ich kein einziges davon, aber ich finde dunkles Haar einfach wahnsinnig sexy. Und dir würde es ganz bestimmt gut stehen. Dann würdest du wie eine echte Noldor aussehen.   
  
Viele Küsschen,   
Haldir   
  
**********   
  
An: Gimli der Schlaue   
Von: Grinsekater Legolas   
  
Hallo Gimli,   
  
also die Idee mit dem Brief von Haldir an Galadriel fand ich echt spitzenmäßig. Hab ihn auch sofort geschrieben und abgeschickt. Dir habe ich eine Kopie davon in der Gemeinsamen Sprache beigelegt. Hoffentlich findest du ihn so gut wie ich, als ich ihn geschrieben habe. Bin schon gespannt ob es auch klappt, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast. Schade, dass ich Haldirs Gesicht nicht sehen kann, wenn er Galadriels Antwortschreiben liest. Er wird bestimmt sehr dumm aus der Wäsche schauen.   
Und übrigens bin ich nicht heikel, ich wähle nur sorgsam. Schließlich will ich meinen perfekten Körper ja nicht an irgendein dahergelaufenes Mädel verschenken.   
  
Liebe Grüße,   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: Haldir Vollkoffer   
Von: Galadriel, stinksauer   
  
So Haldir,   
  
jetzt bin ich aber wirklich enttäuscht. Bisher hatte ich dich für normal gehalten. Anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt.   
Was heißt das, dann würde ich aussehen wie eine echte Noldor? Ich sehe nicht nur wie eine aus, ich bin eine!   
Und zu deiner Information ist mein Haar nicht blond, sondern golden. G-O-L-D-E-N! Da ist ein Riesenunterschied. Langsam frage ich mich, ob deine silbernen Haare nicht vielleicht gefärbt sind.   
  
Gruß,   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Galadriel   
Von: verwirrter Haldir   
  
Hallo Engelchen,   
  
also ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du redest. Dunkles Haar finde ich überhaupt gar nicht sexy. Dein blondes... goldenes natürlich, ist doch sehr viel erotischer. Ist es.   
Und derjenige, der behauptet, dass du nicht wie eine Noldor aussiehst, muss einen ganz gewaltigen Hieb haben. Aber ich kann mir schon denken wer dahinter steckt.   
Meine Valentinseinladung nimmst du aber schon noch an, oder? Dann kann ich dir nämlich beweisen, dass dieser ominöse Brief wirklich nicht von mir war. War er nicht, ganz ehrlich. Ich schwörs.   
  
Bussi,   
Haldir   
  
**********   



	7. Siebenter Stapel

_Briefe, der siebente Stapel.   
O Wunder, alles dem Tolkien seins.   
  
Klitzekleine Anmerkung. Kolibri ist in Peru eine (etwas zu schöne) Bezeichnung für Weiberhelden.   
  
@ Arlessiar: ich hab Tränen gelacht über Arwen und die Rose. Das muss man sich mal bildlich vorstellen! :-D_

* * *

  
  
  
An: Legolasso   
Von: Pferdebesitzer Gimli   
  
Hallo Legolas,   
  
tja, dein Brief von Haldir an Galadriel war echt gut. Als sie das gelesen hat, ist sie ihm garantiert an Kehle gesprungen, zumindest verbal.   
Haldir musste natürlich nicht lange rätseln, auf wessen Konto das ging. Und weißt du was ich vor dem Eingang meiner Mine vorgefunden habe? Eine Palomino-Stute. Das sind die Pferde mit dem goldfarbenen Fell, du weißt. Am Halfter war ein Zettel befestigt. Eine Nachricht von Haldir. Er schrieb, dass er mir das Pferd, das auf den Namen Galadriel hört, schenkt, damit ich meine eigene Galadriel mit goldenem Haar habe, und aufhöre mich an seine heran zu machen.   
Ich glaube er hat sich damit selbst eine Grube gegraben. Wenn die echte Galadriel mitkriegt, dass er ein Pferd nach ihr benannt hat, fliegt er raus, geradewegs nach Valinor zurück. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie es mitkriegt.   
  
Dein,   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Faramir und Aragorn, Organisatoren des Männertreffs   
Von: Legolas, selbsternannter Co-Organisator   
  
Hallo ihr Lieben,   
  
es gibt eine kleine Änderung in der Teilnehmerliste. Und zwar hat Haldir sein Kommen abgesagt. Wie ihr wohl wisst, hat ihn Celeborn endgültig gefeuert. Und er sagt, er braucht das Geld für ein tolles Valentinstagsgeschenk.   
In Folge dieser neuesten Entwicklung will Gimli jetzt doch in unserer Runde mitmischen. Ändert also bitte eure Listen entsprechend ab. Oh, und wir brauchen natürlich jetzt das Doppelte an Malzbier, schätze ich.   
  
Grüße,   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: Éowyn, beste Freundin   
Von: Arwen Abendstern   
  
Hallo Éowyn,   
  
ist Faramir auch so stockbesoffen von dem Männertreff heim gekommen? Ich habe Aragorn jedenfalls sofort in die Ausnüchterungszelle verfrachtet. Der hat vielleicht Nerven in so einem Zustand zuhause aufzutauchen. Mit dieser Malzbierfahne kommt er mir jedenfalls nicht ins Schlafzimmer.   
Nachdem er sich halbwegs wieder erholt hatte, und damit aufgehört hat elbische Lieder vor sich hin zu lallen, hat er mir erzählt, dass er ein Wettsaufen mit Gimli und Legolas veranstaltet hat. Gewonnen hat natürlich Gimli. Als ob Aragorn nicht vorher gewusst hätte, dass man sich als Nicht-Zwerg niemals auf ein Wettsaufen mit einem Zwerg einlassen sollte, auch wenn man noch so ein Kampftrinker ist. Na ja, vielleicht ist ihm sein Kater eine Lehre. Hoffentlich...   
  
Deine   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Legolas, vertauschter Sohn   
Von: Thranduil vom Düsterwald, himself   
  
Hallo Sohn,   
  
wenn du das liest, hast du dich hoffentlich von deinem Rausch erholt. Ich musste leider dringend für ein paar Tage weg, Königskram eben.   
Manchmal denke, ich du wurdest gleich nach deiner Geburt vertauscht. Du bist Thronerbe vom Düsterwald, also benimm dich auch so. Wenn du nach Malzbier stinkst, wirst du nie eine Frau finden. Habe ich dich außerdem nicht ausdrücklich davor gewarnt, ein Wetttrinken mit einem Zwerg zu veranstalten? Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit der König von Gondor hats auch getan. Wenn der König von Gondor nach Mordor geht, rennst du ihm hinterher? Gut, das war jetzt ein blödes Beispiel, aber ich nehme an du weißt auch so was ich meine.   
  
Dein   
Vati   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen   
Von: grinsende Éowyn   
  
Liebe Arwen,   
  
also nein, Faramir war nicht stockbesoffen. Ein bisschen angeheitert ja, aber nicht stockbesoffen. Er sagt der Kampftrinker in der Familie war sein Bruder Boromir.   
Aragorn in der Ausnüchterungszelle Elbenlieder vor sich hin lallend? Dieser Anblick muss zu komisch gewesen sein. Hat er gar nicht gegen deine Behandlung protestiert?   
Eine Frage hätte ich noch. Können Elben eigentlich auch sternhagelvoll werden?   
  
Deine Éowyn   
  
**********   
  
An: Éowyn von Ithilien   
Von: Arwen   
  
Liebe Éowyn,   
  
ich fand Aragorns Zustand eigentlich weniger amüsant. Das kommt nun davon, weil ada ihn immer an den Erdbeerlikör gelassen hat. Gemeinheit, ich hab nie einen Schluck davon bekommen.   
Und wie Aragorn protestiert hat. Als er am nächsten Morgen in der Ausnüchterungszelle aufgewacht ist, hat er Zeter und Mordio geschlagen. Dagegen ist Eldarion leise. Und der kann ganz schön laut sein, wenn er Hunger hat, oder so.   
O ja, Elben können auch sternhagelvoll werden. Ich erinnere mich da nur daran, als meine Brüder als Halbwüchsige den Erdbeerlikör gefunden haben. Wenigstens war ihnen das eine Lehre. Aragorn hat mir übrigens erzählt, dass der erste, der beim Wettsaufen umgekippt ist, Legolas war. So viel also zu Elben und Alkohol.   
  
Deine   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Thranduil, ada   
Von: Mustersohn Legolas   
  
Hallo ada,   
  
dieser sogenannte Königskram hat nicht zufällig was mit deiner reizenden Sekretärin Macha zu tun?   
Was hätte ich deiner Meinung denn tun sollen? Einfach hinnehmen, dass Gimli mich einen schon nach dem ersten Tropfen umfallenden Weichling nennt? Ich habe auch einen Stolz, der verteidigt werden will.   
Wieso soll ich dir jetzt nicht mit Aragorn hats auch gemacht kommen, wenn er's aber doch auch gemacht hat? Und der ist schon König, ich werds ja erst, also gönn mir doch ein wenig Spaß.   
Es gibt mehr als genug Mädchen, die sich darum prügeln würden mit mir ausgehen zu können, Malzbierfahne hin oder her.   
  
Dein Sohn   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: Haldir, abgestürzter Kolibri   
Von: Galadriel, es reicht!   
  
Haldir,   
  
jetzt habe ich aber genug von deinen Faxen! Du benimmst dich ja wie ein verknallter Teenager. Ein Bote hat mir eine Palomino-Stute übergeben, Auftraggeber der Lieferung war Gimli. Er schreibt, dass er das Pferd von dir erhalten hat. Den Originalbrief hat er auch beigelegt. Ich kenne deine Handschrift, so krakelig schreibt sonst kein Elb, und ich denke, du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig. Wie kommst du dazu einem Pferd meinen Namen zu geben, und es Gimli zu schenken? Wenn das eine symbolische Geste dafür sein sollte, dass du mich loswerden willst, das ist dir gelungen!   
Gimli hat mich in seinem Brief übrigens zu einem romantischen Valentinsdinner eingeladen. Und damit du es weißt, ich freue mich schon darauf. Er ist wesentlich charmanter, als du es je sein wirst. Du hast genauso viel für Romantik übrig, wie ein Holzklotz.   
  
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Legolas, bester Freund   
Von: Gimli Herzensbrecher   
  
Hi du,   
  
es hat geklappt, Haldir ist in die Grube gefallen, die er selbst gegraben hat. Galadriel hat ihn eiskalt abserviert und meine Einladung angenommen. Ich könnte vor Freude in die Luft springen! Bin ich gut, oder bin ich gut? Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gut.   
Ach ja, ich brauche noch unbedingt deinen Rat. Was soll ich bloß kochen? Inzwischen habe ich mir einige Ideen geholt, aber ich kann mich nicht so recht entscheiden. Steinpilzsuppe, danach gebackene Champignons mit Sauce Tartar? Steak Waldläufer Art, extra blutig, mit Rotkraut und Kroketten? Grüner Spargel mit Sauce Vinaigrette, und als Nachtisch Obstsalat?   
  
Grüße von   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, letzte Hoffnung   
Von: verzweifelter Celeborn   
  
Lieber Aragorn,   
  
ich brauche ganz ganz dringend deine Hilfe, bezüglich eines Valentinstagsgeschenks für Galadriel. In der Oper von Minas Tirith wird doch im Moment Beren und Lúthien aufgeführt. Könntest du mir da vielleicht zwei Karten besorgen? Ich habe gehört, dass das Stück immer sehr gut besucht sein soll, doch du als König von Gondor bekommst bestimmt Karten. Und gute Plätze wenn geht. Ich hasse Opern zwar, aber ich weiß, dass Galadriel die Aufführung wahnsinnig gerne sehen würde. Und nebenbei, Haldir würde niemals mit ihr in die Oper gehen.   
  
Danke und Gruß,   
Celeborn   
  
**********   



	8. Achter Stapel

_Der achte Stapel, bin ich nicht fleißig? ;-)   
Ist immer noch alles vom Tolkien geborgt.   
  
@ elektra121: von wem hat er den Tipp mit dem Spargel? Gute Frage! Vielleicht von Legolas. Such dir was aus *g*   
  
@ Laureliel: ein Stapel mit Elrond, extra für dich!_

* * *

  
  
  
An: Elrond, der weiseste Lord unter der Sonne   
Von: Haldir, am Boden zerstört   
  
Sehr geehrter Lord Elrond,   
  
ich habe ein Anliegen an deine Klugheit. Du musst mir unbedingt helfen, ich bin ein gebrochener Mann. Es geht um Folgendes. Die Gerüchte um Unstimmigkeiten um Celebríans Zeugung sind dir sicherlich bekannt. Also ich möchte jetzt wissen, wer der Verantwortliche ist. Der Verlierer Celeborn oder ich.   
Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum mich das gerade jetzt interessiert. Nun, erstens einmal, wenn sich die Gerüchte bestätigen sollten, müsste ich keine Alimente mehr zahlen. Und zweitens hätte ich dann die Genugtuung, dass ich etwas erfolgreicher war, als Celeborn. Das könnte ich Galadriel dann ordentlich unter die Nase reiben. Ich muss mein Ego dringend aufbauen, du verstehst?   
Ich hab dir gleich ein Haar von mir, und eins von Galadriel mitgeschickt. Wie geht so ein Test eigentlich?   
  
Hochachtungsvoll,   
Haldir   
  
**********   
  
An: Haldir o Lórien   
Von: Elrond, amüsiert   
  
Lieber Haldir,   
  
ich entschuldige mich, dafür, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, diese ganze Prozedur ist nicht so einfach, und vor allem sehr Zeit aufwendig.   
Dazu braucht man erst einmal Euphrasia rostkoviana, besser bekannt als Gemeiner Augentrost. Aus dem macht man dann einen Sanft, welcher aus Haaren, Fingernägeln und dergleichen Partikel extrahiert... ach, vergiss es, du würdest es sowieso nicht verstehen. Dafür hätte ich mir jedenfalls den Istari Preis für Medizin verdient.   
Das Ergebnis ist leider nicht ganz so ausgefallen, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast. Leider, oder zum Glück, geht Celebrían auf Celeborns Konto. Eine schriftliche Bestätigung hierfür habe ich dir gleich mitgeschickt.   
  
Mit besten Grüßen,   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond   
Von: trauriger Haldir   
  
Lieber Elrond,   
  
na ja, kann man nichts machen. Trotzdem danke für deine Mühe. Gestattest du mir eine Frage? Kann man solche Tests eigentlich auch fälschen?   
Die schriftliche Bestätigung sieht ja hochoffiziell aus, sogar dein Siegel ist drauf. Könntest du mir vielleicht so eine schicken, wo draufsteht, dass es Gimli war? Damit würde ich praktisch zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Gimli wird aus dem Weg geräumt, und ich muss mir nicht mal dabei die Hände schmutzig machen. Das wird Celeborn übernehmen.   
  
Danke im Voraus,   
Haldir   
  
**********   
  
An: Nominées und Jury   
Von: Gandalf, Vorsitzender des Istari Preis Komitees   
  
Liebe Leute,   
  
ich darf mit Freuden die Liste der diesjährigen Nominées für den Istari Preis bekannt geben.   
  
Literatur   
  
Bilbo Beutlin für sein lyrisch-episches Werk „Hin und wieder zurück".   
Legolas Grünblatt für seine Autobiographie „Zu schön zum Sterben".   
  
Medizin   
  
Éomers Hausarzt für die Kurierung eines königlichen Schluckaufs   
Elrond von Bruchtal für die Entwicklung eines Vaterschaftstests für Elben.   
  
Frieden   
  
Frodo Beutlin für seine gefährliche Reise zum Schicksalsberg, um den Einen Ring zu vernichten.   
Gollum (posthum) für das Abbeißen von Frodos Finger, was die Zerstörung des Ringes zur Folge hatte.   
  
In diesem Sinne wünsche ich allen Nominées viel Glück. Wie alle sind schon gespannt, wie die   
endgültige Entscheidung der Jury ausfallen wird.   
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,   
Gandalf   
  
**********   
  
An: erbsenhirniger Haldir   
Von: Elrond   
  
He Haldir,   
  
weißt du es schon? Ich wurde für den Istari Preis für Medizin nominiert. Éomers Quacksalber hat nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen meinen Vaterschaftstest!   
  
Eine Verfälschung des Tests wäre theoretisch schon möglich, alles kann man manipulieren. Aber praktisch entgeht meinem Adlerauge nichts.   
Da ich ein ehrlicher Elb bin, muss ich deine Bitte ablehnen. Glaubst du echt, dass Celeborn auf so etwas reinfallen würde? Celebrían hatte weder rotes Haar, noch litt sie unter Minderwuchs. Außerdem zweifle ich ernstlich daran, dass Gimli schon über 6000 Jahre auf dem Buckel hat.   
  
Gruß,   
Elrond   
  
**********   
  
An: Lord Elrond   
Von: Gandalf, Vorsitzender des Istari Preis Komitees   
  
Lieber Elrond,   
  
die Jury weist ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass es eine sehr schwierige Entscheidung war, und die Ergebnisse demnach auch ganz knapp sind, dennoch muss ich dir mitteilen, dass der diesjährige Istari Preis für Medizin an Éomers Hausarzt für die Kurierung eines königlichen Schluckaufs verliehen wurde. Ich hoffe du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht. Vielleicht klappt es ja nächstes Jahr.   
  
Beste Grüße,   
Gandalf   
  
**********   
  
An: Gimli, edler Zwergenherr   
Von: Galadriel   
  
Lieber Gimli,   
  
ich wollte mich noch einmal für den wundervollen Abend bedanken. Du bist ein großartiger Koch, die Trüffel-Ravioli mit Parmesan, und die Schokoladentorte haben ausgezeichnet geschmeckt.   
Die Bootsfahrt bei Mondschein war sehr romantisch. Ich fand es total süß von dir dein Boot nach mir zu nennen. Dass du so ein Romantiker bist, wusste ich gar nicht.   
  
Deine   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, mein Lebensretter   
Von: überaus dankbarer Celeborn   
  
Hallo Aragorn,   
  
du bist eine Wucht, Galadriel hat sich wahnsinnig über die Opernkarten, die du mir beschafft hast, gefreut. Das waren noch dazu ausgezeichnete Plätze. Und ich muss sagen, so übel fand ich Beren und Luthien gar nicht. War sehr berührend. Galadriel hat die halbe Zeit geheult. Typisch Frau. Aber Hauptsache es hat ihr gefallen. Es hat ihr auch nichts gemacht, dass die Aufführung zwei Tage nach dem Valentinstag war.   
Ich schulde dir einen großen Gefallen. Wenn du mal irgendetwas von mir brauchst, zögere nicht mich zu fragen.   
  
Grüße,   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Gimli   
Von: enttäuschter Legolas   
  
Gimli, mein Freund,   
  
erst einmal freut es mich sehr für dich, dass dein Valentinstagsgeschenk für Galadriel ein voller Erfolg war. Hab dir doch gleich gesagt, dass sie auch noch draufkommt, dass Haldir ein Vollidiot ist.   
  
Hast du eigentlich schon gehört wie die diesjährige Istari Preisverleihung ausgegangen ist? Ich fand es amüsant, dass Elrond den Preis für Medizin nicht bekommen hat. Sein Ego brauchte sowieso einen Dämpfer.   
Aber es ist eine Riesenfrechheit, dass Bilbo Beutlin den Preis für Literatur bekommen hat, und nicht ich für meine großartige Autobiographie. Dieses Werk ist Kunst. Ich hab dir gleich mal ein Exemplar mitgeschickt. Weiß ja nicht, ob es da unten bei dir in Moria zu bekommen ist. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.   
  
Viele Grüße,   
Legolas   
  
**********   
  
An: Frodo   
Von: Sam, vor Neugier sterbend   
  
Hallo Frodo,   
  
jetzt sag schon, wie ist die Istari Preisverleihung für dich ausgegangen? In den anderen Kategorien sind die Ergebnisse ja schon alle bekannt, nur bei dir noch nicht. Aber du hast doch bestimmt gewonnen. Ich meine, wer gibt Gollum schon einen Preis? Außerdem kann ihn der doch nicht mal entgegen nehmen und sich darüber freuen.   
Du weißt doch schon, wie es ausgegangen ist? Wenn ja, lass es mich wissen. Ach bitte, ich bin doch dein Sam. Mir kannst du es verraten.   
  
Dein   
Sam   
  
**********   



	9. Neunter Stapel

_Ich hatte eine kleinde Ideenblockade ^^ Aber jetzt hab ich sie überwunden, und der neunte Stapel ist fertig.   
Auch das gehört Tolkien   
  
@ Silith: Éowyn kommt in diesem Stapel auch wieder mal vor...   
  
@ Laureliel: Danke für die Blumen :-)   
  
@ Arlessiar: Freut mich, dass dir die Briefe so gut gefallen. Wann geht es denn weiter mit "Veränderungen", wenn ich fragen darf? *neugierig*   
  
@ Andrea und Yury: Leider muss ich sagen, dass sich Teil II nun langsam dem Ende zuneigt_

* * *

  
  
  
An: Arwen Undómiel   
Von: Lord Glorfindel   
  
Liebe Arwen,   
  
ich muss dich aber nicht mit meine Königin anreden, oder?   
  
Wie auch immer, ich hätte jetzt gerne langsam wieder mein Pferd zurück. Die Zeit als Spielzeug einer Möchtegernkönigin... als edles Reitpferd Ihrer Majestät wollte ich sagen... war ihm sicherlich eine Lehre. Und bestimmt weiß er jetzt, dass er seinen Herrn und Meister, das bin ich, nicht abzuwerfen hat.   
  
Die Transportkosten werde ich selbstverständlich übernehmen, aber natürlich erst nach erfolgter Lieferung.   
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,   
Glorfindel   
  
**********   
  
An: Celeborn, der Hilfebedürftige   
Von: Weiser König Aragorn   
  
Lieber Celeborn,   
  
mir ist soeben ein, nebenbei bemerkt genialer, Einfall gekommen, wie du deine Galadriel wieder zurück gewinnen kannst. Mach einfach Urlaub mit ihr. Eine Woche am Strand und sie liegt dir zu Füßen. Wetten dass?   
Nächsten Sommer habe ich jedenfalls zwei Wochen Ferien mit Arwen (und Eldarion) geplant.   
Ach ja, lass es mich bitte wissen, wenn es geklappt hat. Dann kann ich es meinem Herrn Ziehvater reiben.   
  
Grüße,   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn der schlaue Waldläufer   
Von: Celeborn, voller Dankbarkeit   
  
Hallo du Genie,   
  
dein Tipp hat echt geklappt. Zwar etwas anders, als es wohl geplant war, aber immerhin. Und du hattest recht. Meine Hände helfen bei dieser Art von Problemen viel besser – an den richtigen Stellen natürlich... Nein, nein, was denkst du schon wieder? Galadriel konnte den Sonnenbrand am Rücken logischerweise nicht selbst mit After-Sun versorgen.   
  
Reib das bloß nicht Elrond. Der ist doch schon am Boden genug, weil der den Istari Preis nicht gekriegt hat. Außerdem, wenn's ihm einer reibt, dann bin das ja wohl immer noch ich.   
  
Dankende Grüße,   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, König   
Von: Ergebener Faramir   
  
Lieber Aragorn,   
  
ich habe schon mal eine Gästeliste für dein zweijähriges Jubiläum als König erstellt, und Einladungen verteilt. Jetzt wird es aber schwierig. Gimli hat vorläufig zugesagt, aber nur wenn Celeborn nicht kommt. Und der Lord seinerseits hat untersagt Haldir einzuladen, welcher gerne kommen würde. Éomer hat sein Kommen in Begleitung seines Hausarztes angekündigt, wobei Elrond sich aber weigert sich im gleichen Raum wie letzterer aufzuhalten.   
Außerdem will Éowyn nur kommen, wenn ich ihr ein neues Kleid kaufe. Ich hab aber erst kürzlich zu viel Geld in ein Rundumservice für meinen Hengst Blauer Blitz gesteckt, um mir so eine Ausgabe leisten zu können. Der Hengst geht jetzt jedenfalls doppelt zu schnell wie zuvor.   
  
Dein   
Faramir   
  
**********   
  
An: Faramir   
Von: Aragorn, geschockt   
  
Hallo Faramir,   
  
bei Eru, dass es so kompliziert ist ein Fest zu organisieren, unglaublich. Schreib denen allen bitte zurück, sie sollen aufhören sich wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen. Und zwar plötzlich, das ist ja lächerlich.   
Und Haldir darf nicht kommen. Ich hab Celeborn versprochen, dass ich ihm helfe diesen Casanova-für-Arme von seiner Frau fern zu halten.   
Auch hat mir Arwen verboten Glorfindel einzuladen. Er hat sie angeblich aufs Schlimmste beleidigt.   
  
Viele Grüße,   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Sam Neugierig   
Von: Frodo, ehemaliger Ringträger   
  
Hallo Sam mein Bester,   
  
du bist aber ganz schön neugierig, weißt du das? Den Istari Preis für den Frieden habe natürlich ich bekommen. Denn wie du schon sagtest, wer gibt Gollum schon so einen Preis? So senil ist ja noch nicht einmal Gandalf.   
  
Was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Aragorn hat dich doch sicher zu seiner Jubiläumsfeier eingeladen. Gehst du hin? Ich geh auf jeden Fall. Das wird sicher eine Mordsfete. Bier, Musik, und Ramba-Zamba!   
  
Dein   
Frodo   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, der sich's leicht macht   
Von: Faramir, nervlich am Ende   
  
Lieber Aragorn,   
  
o mann, ich hab das jetzt so halbwegs abgeklärt. Hoff ich. Meine Nerven sind auf jeden Fall zur Genüge strapaziert.   
Gimli kommt, erbittet aber Geleitschutz vor Celeborn. Haldir fühlt sich benachteiligt, und hat angekündigt ein Beschwerdeschreiben direkt an dich zu richten. Und Glorfindel ist der Ansicht, dass sich ein solcher Umgangston in Gegenwart eines hohen Elbenlords, wie er einer ist, nicht ziemt. Auch von ihm hast du wohl einen schriftlichen Protest zu erwarten.   
  
Grüße,   
Faramir   
  
**********   
  
An: wunderschöne Lady Galadriel   
Von: Gimli Supertänzer   
  
Liebste Galadriel,   
  
nun da ich meinen Tanzkurs mit Auszeichnung absolviert habe, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du bei Aragorns Party noch das ein oder andere Tänzchen für mich frei hättest. Auf der Tanzfläche kann mir niemand (auch kein Elb) das Wasser reichen.   
An den leidigen Größenunterschied zwischen uns habe ich natürlich auch schon gedacht, und mir daher ein Paar Spezialstelzen anfertigen lassen. Du wirst Augen machen, das schwöre ich dir.   
  
Gruß und Kuss,   
Gimli   
  
**********   
  
An: Arwen, verständnisvolle Freundin   
Von: Traurige Éowyn   
  
Hallo Arwen,   
  
wie geht's dir immer so?   
  
Ich hörte die Vorbereitungen zur Jubiläumsfeier sind bereits in vollem Gange? Wird bestimmt ein tolles Fest. Und ich hab nicht das richtige zum Anziehen für diesen Anlass. Faramir will mir nämlich kein neues Kleid kaufen. Immer ist ihm sein blöder Hengst wichtiger. Er gibt mehr Geld für dieses Tier aus, als für seine eigene Ehefrau. Man könnte meinen er wäre mit Blauer Blitz verheiratet, nicht mit mir. Das macht mich ja so traurig. Verstehst du mich wenigstens?   
  
Deine   
Éowyn   
  
**********   
  
An: Galadriel, holdes Wesen   
Von: zerknirschter Haldir   
  
Meine geliebte Galadriel,   
  
ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, ich war ein ganz gewaltiger Esel, es tut mir leid. Die Stute mit deinem Namen Gimli zu schenken, sollte kein Zeichen dafür sein, dass ich dich loswerden wollte, sondern ich wollte nur einen lästigen Nebenbuhler ausschalten. Nur aus Liebe zu dir habe ich das gemacht. Verzeihst du mir?   
Nebenbei bin ich immer noch der Ansicht, dass dein Celeborn ein Versager ist, der dich überhaupt nicht verdient hat. Das erste und letzte was er in seinem Leben richtig gemacht hat, war Celebrían. Und das war auch zur Hälfte dein Verdienst.   
  
In Liebe,   
Haldir   
  
**********   



	10. Zehnter Stapel

_Jaaa, ich lebe noch ;) War nur etwas beschäftigt. Aber nun habe ich den zehnten Stapel endlich fertig. Viel Spaß!   
Und wieder nix mir, sondern dem Tolkien seins.   
  
@ Laureliel: Extra für dich ein Brieflein an Elrond ^^   
  
@ elektra121: hier hast du die Antwort ;)   
  
@ Shelley: Vielleicht im nächsten Teil, mal sehen.   
  
@ Silith: Arwen kommt auch mal wieder vor ;)_

* * *

  
  
  
An: Arme Éowyn Von: Arwen U.   
  
Hallo Éowyn,   
  
och du armes Ding. Männer können so ignorant sein, dass es auf keine Kuhhaut geht. Damit muss man als Frau eben leben. Aber du solltest es eh gewohnt sein. Immerhin hast du einen Bruder. Sag mir nicht, dass der anders ist. Ich habe sogar zwei, und die sind keinen Deut besser.   
Vielleicht kannst du Faramir davon überzeugen dir ein neues Kleid zu kaufen, wenn du ihm versprichst, dass er es dir nach der Party ausziehen darf. Bei Aragorn wirkt so etwas ganz gut.   
  
Aufmunternde Grüße,   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Aragorn, the King   
Von: Assi Faramir   
  
Hallo Aragorn,   
  
so, ich glaube ich habe es geschafft alles unter einen Hut zu bringen. Das Fest kann steigen. Übrigens habe ich Gandalfo Magico für die Unterhaltung engagiert. Auch wenn der Name blöd ist, seine Show ist toll. Hoffentlich hat er Pippin als Assistent dabei. Ach ja, der Bäcker konnte die Bestellung noch von einer Schokoladentorte in eine Marzipantorte ändern. Arwen hasst Marzipan, willst du ihr damit irgendetwas heimzahlen?   
  
Gestresste Grüße,   
Faramir   
  
**********   
  
An: bedauernswerter Haldir   
Von: Elladan und Elrohir, Streichkönige   
  
Huhu Haldir,   
  
so, wir haben Gimli mit reichlich Abführmittel aus dem Weg geräumt, und dafür gesorgt, dass du auf der Party freie Bahn bei Galadriel hattest. Wird Zeit, dass du deinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllst. Egal wie du es anstellst, nur sorge dafür, dass Opa ada nichts davon erzählt, dass sein Hengst nach einem unserer Wettreiten mit einem verstauchten Fuß bei ihm im Stall steht. Wenn der das rauskriegt, sind wir geliefert!   
  
Lieben Gruß,   
Elladan und Elrohir **********   
  
An: den König von Gondor, auch Aragorn genannt   
Von: stinkwütender Samweis Gamdschie   
  
Hochgeschätzter Aragorn,   
  
bei deinem blöden Fest ist meine Lieblingsbratpfanne abhanden gekommen. Ich hatte sie an der Garderobe abgegeben. Ja, ich weiß was auf dem Schild steht, aber eine Pfanne ist kein Kleidungsstück, also wirst du mir dafür haften. Die hat mir Glück gebracht, beschaff sie mir wieder!   
  
Gruß,   
Samweis   
  
**********   
  
An: Éowyn, die Schildmaid   
Von: erloschener Abendstern   
  
Hallo Éowyn,   
  
hast süß ausgesehen in deinem neuen Kleid. Offenbar hat mein Vorschlag Wirkung gezeigt. Nun ja, nach mehr als 2000 Jahren weiß frau mit welchen Wassern Männer gewaschen sind. Dachte ich jedenfalls. Dir ist bestimmt aufgefallen, dass es Marzipantorte gab. Ich hasse Marzipan, das hat Aragorn mit Absicht gemacht. Wenn ich nur wüsste weswegen? Oh verd... hoffentlich hat er nicht mitbekommen wie Legolas mit mir geflirtet hat. Von allen Männern ausgerechnet der. Obwohl eigentlich ist er ja ganz niedlich, muss ich zugeben. Aber nicht weiter sagen.   
  
Deine   
Arwen   
  
**********   
  
An: Sam vom Auenland   
Von: Elessar, der Elbenstein   
  
Lieber Sam,   
  
ich bin untröstlich über das Verschwinden deiner Pfanne und habe alle mir möglichen Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt um sie zu finden. Sie war in der Schlossküche, eines der Dienstmädchen hat sie mitgenommen. Sie hat sich dafür entschuldigt und hofft, dass du nicht zu böse bist.   
Die Pfanne habe ich dir mitgeschickt, aber das Porto zahlst du, schließlich ist sie dir abhanden gekommen. Und pass in Zukunft etwas besser darauf auf, okay?   
  
Grüße,   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
An: Gimli dancing   
Von: verwunderte Galadriel   
  
Hallo Gimli,   
  
wo warst du denn bloß bei Aragorns Fest? Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen. Dabei habe ich mich schon darauf gefreut mir dir zu tanzen. Gute Tänzer findet man ja leider zu selten. Haldir ist definitiv keiner. Er war einmal mit mir tanzen, und dabei ist er über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert und mir auf die Zehen getreten. Das war peinlich ohne Ende. Ich habe dafür den ganzen Abend mit Celeborn getanzt. Er ist ein wirklich großartiger Tänzer, und ich weiß wieder warum ich ihn so sehr liebe, wie ich ihn liebe. Bei Gelegenheit hast du dir dafür einen dicken Kuss verdient.   
  
Deine   
Galadriel   
  
**********   
  
An: Gandalf, der ohne Assistent   
Von: die Nase voll habender Pippin   
  
Gandalf,   
  
es reicht jetzt endgültig! Ich hab genug, Du hast mir versprochen mich nie wieder in ein Schwein oder Ähnliches zu verwandeln. Aber bei Aragorns Party musste ich schon wieder rosa und grunzend herum laufen!   
Such dir doch einen anderen Dummen! Ich habe nämlich nicht vor noch länger den Hampelmann für dich zu spielen. Ich kündige! Und zwar endgültig.   
  
Leb wohl,   
Pippin   
  
**********   
  
An: Elrond, liebster Schwiegersohn   
Von: triumphierend grinsender Celeborn   
  
Hallo Elrond,   
  
keine Sorge, ich werde dich schon nicht wieder um Rat fragen. Deine Ratschläge nutzen rein überhaupt nichts. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich was mein süßes kleines Celebrían-Mäuschen an dir gefunden hat. Dein Sinn für Romantik kann es wohl nicht gewesen sein.   
Jedenfalls habe ich es GANZ ALLEIN ohne deine Hilfe geschafft Galadriel zurück zu erobern. Sie liebt ja doch nur mich! Letzte Nacht hat sie mir das auch sehr deutlich gezeigt. Nun, wer von uns beiden ist jetzt der Verlierer, Herr Halbelb?   
  
Grüße,   
Celeborn   
  
**********   
  
An: Faramir, der Retter in der Not   
Von: panischer Aragorn   
  
Faaaaaaaaramir hilfe,   
  
rette mich! Ich habe bei Arwens Sachen einen Schwangerschaftstest gefunden. Eldarion ist kaum entwöhnt und die will schon wieder eins. Ich glaube es geht ihr gegen den Strich, dass ich damit recht hatte, dass Eldarion ein Junge wird. Aber dass sie wirklich ernst macht. Kannst du sie nicht davon überzeugen noch ein paar Jährchen zu warten? Dafür kriegst du auch eine Gehaltserhöhung.   
  
Verzweifelte Grüße,   
Aragorn   
  
**********   
  
**- Die Briefmarken sind ausgegangen -**   
  
_Dies ist nun das Ende von Teil II. Hoffentlich hattet ihr viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wenn ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt, reviewt mir :)_   



End file.
